


Dinner is Served

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Pegging, Slut Shaming, Slut Shaming Minhyuk, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lee Minhyuk, Threesome - F/F/M, sub minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: This was not what Minhyuk expected to be served when you and your girlfriend invited him over for dinner.[Minhyuk is a mutual friend of yours]
Relationships: Female/Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Female, Lee Minhyuk/Female Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Reader, Minhyuk/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Dinner is Served

Two rings of the doorbell signal you of Minhyuk’s arrival. You open the door, watching the unsuspecting boy take off his shoes and hang his jacket up on the coat hanger.

Smiling to yourself you lead him the way, the excitement growing harder to hide with every step. You pass the kitchen, and he stumbles in confusion.

_“Wait, isn’t your kitchen in that room?”_

**“Yeah, but I decided dinner would be better served in another room.”.** Oh, the thrill, the anticipation of seeing his face drop in shock, it was a moment you would have to save in your memories.

You guide Minhyuk into your bedroom, closing the door behind him. You could see his big eyes through the back of his head. He was gasping, stuttering, trying to understand the situation he got himself into.

Your girlfriend lies still like a goddess on the freshly washed covers. Her arms are tied to headboard, purple silk decorating her wrists.

Minhyuks eyes gloom over her body, admiring how ethereal her naked figure looked as it was displayed out on the bed.

 _“Didn’t you-”,_ he coughs, trying to regain his stability, _“didn’t you invite me over to dinner?”_

**“But this is your meal. Don’t you want to taste her?”**

Your hand runs up his thigh, breathing your words into his neck as you bite on the tan flesh.

_“I- I do.”_

You gently push him towards the edge of the bed and his cheeks heat up, hands shaking with nervousness as his vision is bound to your girlfriend’s pink pussy. Her stomach is glistening with glitter, a sight that seems to awaken a forgotten memory in Minhyuk’s mind. When the pictures come back to him, he jolts back in shock, his back hitting your chest, trapping him between you and the bed.

 **“You know that video link you sent me was very educational,”** you chuckle into his ear, letting your pointer finger glide up his arm, **“I never knew you were such a slut.”**

Your voice echoes on in his head and his knees buckles, sinking into the soft fabric in front of him.

**“What kind of bad manners you have, staring down your food like that when you should be begging for its sweet taste.”**

Your whispering tickles his senses, his cock unbearably hard in his pants. He wants to beg, obey to your demands, but all that leaves him is a voiceless gasp.

**“Tell her how much you want her, how pretty she is.”**

_“You- you are so gorgeous, can I- ahhh- please, taste you?”_

Your leave harsh bites along his neck, having him cry out between words, but you stop to wait for the naked woman’s answer.

“Yes, you can.”, she nods, blushing in anticipation.

He takes one last look back at you to confirm your permission.

**“Go ahead then, I’m not letting you stop before she came at least once.”**

Gulping down his anxiety he leans forward to find the source of the intoxicating scent. He glides his tongue through her folds, flicking the wet digit against her clit and you watch as she squirms on the bed, face contorting in your favourite way.

Her breath falls heavy as you grind your hips against Minhyuks ass, pushing his face deeper into her pulsating heat.

What a beautiful sight, watching your slut pleasure the love of your life.

You rip his pants down his legs, exposing his throbbing asshole that was begging to get ruined. Letting your jeans drop to the ground, the strap that was hiding under your belt springs to life.

He can’t see you, but your girlfriend’s hungry eyes expose your naughty intent.

You let your tip prod against his entrance, and he pushes back his hips, trying to swallow the lubed up toy.

**“Oh, wouldn’t you like to just get absolutely ruined by some plastic. Have your hole fucked open and your voice raspy from all of the screaming you can’t hold back.”**

He moans into the dripping pussy of your girlfriend, lapping up her juices as he was starving. The sweat rolls down his forehead in beads as his exhausted attempts at making the beautiful woman cum stagger in pace.

His nose rubs fast circles into her clit as he pushes his tongue into her, curling it to drag it along her walls.

She screams out your name, the orgasm crawling up her spine, making her arch her back and pull on the soft restraints. Her dyed hair sticks to her forehead like paper mache.

Minhyuk lifts his head to admire his work but you push his face back into her pussy, your tight grip in his hair making him rut his hips against the edge of the bed.

**“No way, slut, we are just getting started. You are gonna keep your pretty head buried in her pussy till your fucked out ass makes you cum in your pants.”**

Without a warning you bury your length inside of him, his scream getting muffled by the wet folds. You slam your hips into his, digging your nails into the soft flesh that turns red under your grasp.

His hot breath fans against your girlfriends pussy, the tickling sensation making her shiver and melt deeper into the duvets.

Minhyuk bites into the sensitive flesh on accident, having the poor woman scream out in both pain and pleasure and you leave a harsh smack on his ass in return.

**“Hurt her again and you will not feel your body anymore when dawn comes around.”**

The warning makes him freeze, tensing around the toy involuntarily. You knead his ass, getting him to calm down so you can thrust into him again.

Your slow circles into his hole have him relaxing, hands flattening out to enjoy the calm before the storm.

The thunder of your growls warns him of the incoming speed that wrecks his hole, stretching him out to the maximum.

Your pace is cruel, merciless and it makes his sensitive cock leak into his boxers.

The smacks fall on him like hail, fogging up his brain. His tongue darts out of his mouth in exhaustion, resting against the tied up woman’s entrance.

As you fuck him empty of every last drop, he can do nothing but hold onto the covers as the orgasm makes him shake and scream for his life.

His quivering lips send vibrations through your girlfriends body, tipping her over the edge for the second time that night and she sighs deeply with gratitude.

You pull out of Minhyuk’s weak hole, holding him up by his hair so he can take one last look at the beauty he got to taste, before you cover her up and hide her from his sight.

 _“Thank you”,_ he thinks, but no words come out of his mouth.


End file.
